Une jeune fille bien spéciale
by Christina Potter
Summary: Harry aurait une soeur? Mais pourquoi n'est elle jamais venu a Poudlard quand elle avait 11 ans? Venez lire cette fic et vous le saurez.


Une jeune fille bien spéciale  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Moi Christina, habitante de la ville du Canada. J'ai subi le plus grand chavirement de toute ma vie. Moi qui a toujours rêvé de rencontrer Harry Potter, celui dans mes livres préférées. Les lires sont un de mes passe- temps favoris. Mes quand au nombre de fois que je l'ai sais lu. Impossible a compté. A vrai dire, j'ai arrêter a partir de la dixième fois je crois. Enfin tout pour vous dire que je tripe la dessus.  
  
Présentement cher journal ma mère enfin mon ex-mère vient de me dire que je ne suis pas sa fille mais la fille de sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans, et elle m'a révélé en plus qu'elle était une sorcière et que deux sorciers qui connaissait ma mère vont venir me cherché pour que je puisse faire mes études dans l'école la plus connue du peuple des sorciers, Poudlard. J'ai eu un sacré choc, au début j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague donc j'ai éclaté de rire mais ma mère m'a assurée que c'était la pure vérité, et jamais j'avais vu ma mère aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie.  
  
Tu dois te demandés pourquoi je dit qu'ils connaissait ma mère etc. (Je sais pas pourquoi je dis que tu demandes sûrement mais sa me soulage de faire semblant que tu me comprend) Bref j'ai eu un flash, j'ai vu ma mère mourir ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes rondes sur son nez, il était mince mais assez bâtis. Je pense que c'était mon père puis ma mère, des cheveux rouges, bourgogne euh enfin je ne serait trop te dire car c'était assez bref qui berçait un enfant, un garçon qui me ressemblait étrangement. Puis dans le berceau un autre bambin. Plus précisément une fille que je reconnus comme moi. Puis quelqu'un crie :  
  
-Lily, sauve toi! Il est la sauve toi!!!! Puis, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, une lumière verte, mon père tombe raide mort puis cet homme si on peut appelé sa un homme rentra dans la chambre et tua Lily alors qu'elle essayait de nous protégée, mais quelque chose m'échappa, pourquoi il voulait qu'elle se tasse alors qu'il pouvait la tuée puis une autre lumière verte. Ma mère tomba et moi je me mis a pleuré comme mon frère qui criait puis lumière verte, un bruit d'explosion et un cri a en réveiller un mort. C'était horrible ensuite je sus que c'était la pure vérité mais ma fausse mère ne ma rien dit. Elle ne ma rien dit de la mort de ma vraie famille, Enfin si c'est ma famille. Et si c'était moi comment j'ai survécu? Je n'en sait rien mais pour l'instant je vais arrêter d'y pensée. Sa me donne mal a la tête. Bon je vais y aller mon cher journal, des pas s'entendent tout près de ma porte peut-être les gens que ma mère attendait.  
  
Je ferme mon journal intime et j'entends mon ex-mère Viviane crier de joie. Elle était sûrement contente de revoir ses amis. Je prie mon courage en main et je descendis en bas. Arriver au bas des escaliers, j'entendit ma mère les inviter a venir s'asseoir. Puis je me dirigeais vers le salon ou j'entendis parlé de moi. Les trois hommes ressemblaient aux personnages de mon livre Harry Potter. Je pense avoir reconnus Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, Remus Lupin, l'ancien professeur d'Harry et le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus renommée de toute l'Angleterre. Puis Dumbledore prit la parole. Est-ce que vous lui avez raconté qui elle était vraiment ? Oui répondit ma mère. Vous lui avez racontez ce qui est arriver a ses parents demanda t'il avec un léger malaise dans la voix. Non répondit-elle gêner. J'ai de la difficulté a n'en parlé. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Christina se sentait mal. Puis Dumbledore demanda si elle était la. Oui répondit- elle, est dans sa chambre, elle a eu un choc. -C'est compréhensible.  
  
Puis frustré, je partis. Comment pouvait-il savoir se qu'on ressentait quand on venait de savoir que ses vrais parents était des sorciers et qu'ils étaient mort. En arrivant devant mon écurie, je vis Foudre, mon cheval noir avec un simple éclair sur le front. C'est mon seul ami, le monde croit que j'ai un don. J'ai de la facilitée avec les chevaux qu'il soit sauvage ou domestique. D'ailleurs, Foudre, je l'ai trouvé dans les prairies sauvages où ils couraient parmi les siens quand sa patte s'était coincée dans un piège. Je l'ai sorti de la et après il ne me lâchait plus. J'avoue que quelque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle mais si je dirais sa le monde me prendrait pour une folle. Mais maintenant que je sais que je suis une sorcière, je comprends mieux pourquoi les chevaux me parlent. Mais je veux bien croire que je suis une sorcière mais quitter le bonheur qui est entre mes mains maintenant serait trop dur à quitter. Si seulement les choix étaient plus faciles.. Mais je crois que je dois y aller, sois pour faire honneur a mes parents soit pour expérimenter mes pouvoirs et pouvoir réaliser mon rêve vivre des aventures avec pour compagnie Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ouais, je dois y aller ma décision est prise.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu es penses ? demandais-je a foudre. Tu dois y aller, ta vie est là-bas. Tu as raison. J'ai toujours raisons, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.  
Que je répondis par un mince sourire. Sa fait du bien de te voir sourire. Ta toujours réussi a me faire sourire même dans les pires moments de ma vie. C'est mon devoir. Mais je vais peut-être devoir te quitter. Peut-être mais je vais sûrement te revoir. Je ne te quitterais jamais! Regarde toi tu réagis comme une fille de 5 ans! Mais. Pas de mais, vas les retrouver et t'expliquer immédiatement. Mais. Vas-y immédiatement ou je dois me fâcher dit-il en la regardant d'un regard dur. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. En la voyant ainsi, l'étalon lui renifla les cheveux doucement. Elle releva la tête et elle embrassa l'éclair sur le front de l'animal et elle alla s'expliquer auprès de ses futurs tuteurs.  
  
*************************************************************************** Je sais mon premier chapitre n'est pas long mais les prochains le seront, ne vous inquiétez pas. Envoyer moi des rewiews! Christina 


End file.
